Move Along
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: The rebel leader probably made the biggest mistake in his entire life, and Cornelia finds comfort in the words of another. Lame summary, I know, I know. Songfic.


**Author's Notes: **Mehehehe…. lame songfic… thing. LOL, the song is Move Along by the AAR (All American Rejects), which rocks, and honestly, you should listen to it sometime. Lyrics just aren't the same as the actual song. This song also happens to be the theme song of the new Toa Inika, but unless you're a fan of Bionicle, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, LOL.

Oh, and this thing is CorneliaPeter, so all you CorneliaCaleb fans… you're welcome to read it, but if at any point in the fic you feel like wringing my neck, minimize the window, count to ten slowly, and unless you've calmed down enough to resume reading, just back off.

**Disclaimer: **Oh, _please_! These things are so damn annoying! And does it look like I own W.I.T.C.H.? Cuz I don't, so there. I don't own this song either, which, as I already mentioned above, is by the AAR.

He was gone… it was over. Somehow she still had trouble believing that. Why? Why did it happen? Why did he leave her after everything they went through? It just didn't make any sense. Not to her anyways, as she sat on the grass huddled in a small ball, her eyes facing the ground.

She heard footsteps behind her as used sneakers pressed against the wet grass. They stopped, and when she glanced to her left, she only saw a pair of white shoes and baggy blue jeans. But when she looked up, she found herself looking at a quite charming face. The smile was just perfect, and the eyes had a very sincere look in them. And, well… he just seemed flawless flawless.

But then she noticed something. This was exactly how she felt when she had first met Caleb. Caleb. The name sounded like nothing but a faint memory now.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

Peter had been walking to the grocery store to get some more eggs for his mom, but he decided to take another path, since Heatherfield was always crowded this time of day. On his way, he had spotted Cornelia, who was sitting near the edge of the city, next to the ocean.

He could sense something was wrong by the way she was sitting and gazing absently at the grass. Peter was a kind soul, and he didn't like to see others sad. So he walked over to her, and she had looked up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked kindly.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Her face fell. "It's nothing, really."

"Oh, it's something, Cornelia." he said knowingly.

The blonde Guardian sighed sadly. What was she supposed to tell him? That a minion serving an evil prince called a Murmurer from another planet developed a will of his own and fell in love with her? Right….

She started awkwardly. "You see… it's this boy…"

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

He saw her hesitate for a brief moment, worrying him slightly. Sighing, she finally replied.

"You see… it's this boy…"

Peter's smile disappeared instantly. He almost wished she had stayed quiet. He nodded slowly and his hands stuck themselves into his pockets. "Oh, I see." Of course it was a boy. With the girls, it was always a boy. That much he knew.

But what really bothered him was the sudden pain he felt deep within his being. He couldn't fully understand it, but he sure didn't like it. "Yeah, well, I'll be going now."

He turned to walk away but he stopped when he felt a hand firmly grasp his wrist and stop him.

"Don't go."

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Cornelia had told the girls that she needed to be alone, but that was a lie. She needed someone who could comfort her, make it feel better, make the memories of Caleb go away. And she had found that someone.

So when that someone turned to walk away, she felt lost. So she reached out to stop him, as her hand made contact with his wrist and grasped it.

"Don't go."

She let go of his wrist as he turned around, removed his hands from his pockets, and sat down beside her. "I'm listening."

The Earth Guardian didn't know where to begin. "So… um, like I said before, there's this boy…"

Peter nodded.

"And… he just seemed so perfect. But… he, he left me."

_  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

"And… he just seemed so perfect. But… he, he left me."

She had left out the vast majority of the details, and Peter knew that, but he didn't push her. Why bother? If she didn't want to tell him, that was all on her. She was near tears now anyways.

So Peter just gave her his most understanding gaze. "Well, he certainly made a huge mistake then, didn't he?" he asked rhetorically, and daring to remove a lock of hair from her face.

Smiling slightly, and looking her right in the eye, he added, "He doesn't deserve you Cornelia, so just forget about him, why don't you?"

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

"He doesn't deserve you Cornelia, so just forget about him, why don't you?"

As those words struck her, her eyes widened. But maybe he was right. Caleb had fallen in love with the Guardian her, not the real her. He didn't know anything about the real her. And contrary to what she had previously believed, he wasn't all that great. She would have done just about anything to be with him, but… the feeling wasn't mutual, now was it?

Gazing into Peter's brown eyes, she just felt safe. Caleb was a thing of the past now. That's it. Dwelling over it wasn't going to help her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." she admitted, trying to smile.

_  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Peter winked. "That's it. Just forget about him. Move along."

**Author's Notes: **Crap. That sucked. Nooo… well, at least I finally finished writing it, cuz it's been stuck in my head for god knows how long. Yeah. I'm bad with romance. Honestly. I do action/adventure. I could fit a_ tiny_ bit of romance in a really long fic, but just a tiny bit.

OMG, I can just imagine crazed CXC fans walking up to me all manic/stalker-like, with some sort of sharp weapon in their hands and laughing insanely. Oh, shoot… back off…. BACK OFF!

**P.S. **That last part in the author's note above is just my creative (and _slightly_ exaggerated) way of saying: No flames.


End file.
